Healing a Broken Heart
by NeverCryLesbian
Summary: Kim broke Shego's Heart then after four years sees Shego in a bar with who else but Bonnie.
1. Years past

It had been 4 long years since the last time that Kim saw Shego. It was what seemed like a Normal day in Go City. Kim had gone out on a date with her new girlfriend Cloe. She was a 25 year old skinny blonde with green eyes. But despite her beautiful looks Cloe was as smart as a headless turkey, and Kim knew it.

After leaving the movies with Cloe they got into Kim's car and drove to Club Go. They didn't talk the whole way there, not because they were mad or upset. It's just Cloe was to dumb to speak unless spoken to. In a way Kim liked that because the best thing about Cloe's mouth was her tongue.

Once they walked in to Club Go, Cloe kissed Kim softly on the cheek and told her, "I'd like a Smurf kimkin". Kim walked over to the bar and to her surprise she saw her arch high school foe, Bonnie.

"What are you doing here Kim? Aren't you to much of a goodie toe shoes to drink?" Bonnie said with a smirk on her face. Kim didn't pay Bonnie any mind knowing that would piss her off more then anything she could ever say.

"One Smurf and 2 electric Smurfs please" Kim politely asked. The bartender handed kim the three drinks and Kim started to walk away. "What Kim, your just going to act like I'm not here oh how your soooo cool?" Bonnie said trying to do anything to get Kim to talk back. "Oh wait is drinking the reason you're not a hero anymore or is it because you broke a villain's heart and she tried to kill you." Bonnie said getting louder with every word.

Kim turned around and simply said "fuck you bonnie" then walked to the table where her hot yet stupid girlfriend was.

"I got your drink Cloe" Kim handed Cloe the Smurf.

"Thank you kimkins but why do you have two?" Cloe said with a blank look on her face.

"Well Cloe I plan on having sex with you tonight but first to do that I have to get through all of your annoying talking." Kim said with a big grin on her face.

"LOL kimkins. You are soooooo funny hahahahahaha. I'm soooooooooo lucky to have you, you're always joking around and around and a…. where was I going with this?" Cloe stopped to think of what she was saying.

Kim knew if she said anything with a smile and laughed even for 1/10 of a second Cloe would think it was some funny joke. Kim downed her two drinks and kissed Cloe on the forehead saying, "I'll be back. I'm not nearly drunk enough to listen to you yet hahaha." Kim said with a big amount of sarcasm, knowing cloe would never pick up on it.

Kim walked back to the bar and thought to herself Bonnie's talking to some really hot tall chick, with long black hair and green….. skin oh shit ….. Shego. Seeing Shego didn't make her turn back it just made her want a drink even more.

"Hey Kim." Bonnie said at a loud tone to get Shego to turn around and look at Kim.

"Yeah, can I have 2 3 Godfathers and A Chocolate Orgy pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee?" Kim was abit impatient but it was just because the women who tried to kill her when she was 17 is less then 10 feet away from her.

"Kim doesn't my girlfriend look hot tonight?" Bonnie said with a giant smile on her face.

"…yes." Kim said in a whisper. Shego could still hear her and it made her smile. Shego still loved Kim with all of her heart but never again would she let anyone know.

"Kim, if you think she's so hot why don't you kiss her? Oh wait, didn't you break her heart 4 years ago?" Bonnie yelled not even caring that Shego was right next to her and could clearly hear.

"Here is your drinks Ms. Possible." The bartender said quickly, hoping to stop the soon to became fight.

"Thank you." Kim said softly to the bartender and walked away with her drinks and didn't even bother to look back at Shego and Bonnie.

"You know Bonnie, I really hate it when you do shit like that!" Shego yelled then started to head to a secret stair well. Bonnie followed her as if she was a little puppy.

Shego went in to a room with black and green design every where [who didn't see that coming]

"Shego I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that. It's just, I know you still love her and, and it bugs me." Bonnie said making a puppy dog face.

"Whatever Bonnie. You know I don't love her anymore." Shego sat down on her black couch.

Bonnie got on her knees and crawled like a dog in-between Shego's legs.

Kim walked over to Cloe and sat down with her drinks.

"Oh thanks kimkins." Cloe grabed a drink and Kim took it from her.

"Yeah Cloe, your driving us home soooooo no more for you." Kim said softly not wanting to upset Cloe, knowing that Cloe drove home the past 5 times.

"Okay Kim, but next time can you drive home?" Cloe said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Sure thing baby, anything you want." Kim downed the three drinks like it was nothing.

"Okay we should get home before I feel like passing out instead of having sex." Kim knew that would light a fire under Cloe's ass making her pick up her speed.

"But Kimkin, we haven't danced yet. It's just been you drinking and me sitting here." Cloe said with a whiney voice.

"Okay Cloe, we can dance or have sex you pick." Kim said starting to get mad at Cloe for talking.

"Kim would you mind if hmmmmm. If hmmmmm..." Kim interpreted "If we had sex instead of dancing, no I wouldn't mind at all."

"Can we do both please?" Cloe started to beg Kim, just a little.

"Fine." Kim sighed.

Cloe jumped up and down because Kim would let her have both.

Wow Kim is sooooo good to me she lets me have two things I'm sooo lucky hahaha, Cloe thought to herself at the same time Kim thought wow she is so easy to please I mean I wanted to dance and have sex but if I put up a 'fight' about it then say yes get gets so happy that she'll use her tongue all night.

Kim danced with Cloe grinding up against her. Kim lifted Cloe's shirt up just above her perfect navel. Kissing the back of her neck softly. Kim started to nibble on Cloe's ear and whispered, "Want to get out of here?"

Cloe nodded and she and Kim walked out of the bar and drove home. On the way home it was silent yet again but Kim loved it!

This is my first FanFiction i hope you like it. If so then comment please! I'm hoping to add a chapter everyday or every other day until the story is over or school starts.

Thank you Hatter for going over chapter 1 and 2!


	2. Not so great seX

Not So Great Sex

Bonnie started to lift up Shego's dress just above her knee, her nails scrapped against Shego's perfectly sculpted legs. Shego moaned softly from the slight pain Bonnie had caused her.

"Listen baby I'm sorry for what I said I'd really would like to fix it, if your willing to let me go green" Bonnie said pleading with Shego to let her keep going.

"Bonnie, do you really think that I still love Kimmy?" Shego questioned her.

"Baby at least once a week when we have sex you call her name out when you cum."

"NO I DON'T." Shego yelled trying to defend herself.

"Baby yes you do, but I really don't mind, I think it's kind of hot." Bonnie licked her lips trying to be 'Sexy'.

"Why?"

"It makes me feel dirty, like a slut and I love being your slut."

Shego stood up picking Bonnie up at the same time. Shego lighting up her green fist, ripped Bonnie skirt off. Bonnie moaned like a beast, also thinking that was 'sexy'. Shego looked down at the smaller woman and saw that the brunette wasn't wearing any panties. Shego smirked and gandered in to Bonnie's eyes. You like being a Slut Bonnie you like it when I treat you like nothing Shego thought and with a quick speed Shego shoved two fingers deep into Bonnie and started to tell her what she thought of her Kimmy.

"I love you Kimmy. I never wanted you to leave me. I wanted to make sweet love to you every night. I want you to have my children. I wanted to marry you. I just wanted you." Shego started to cry but at the same time Bonnie started to cum screaming "Shego oh you know I fucking love it when you acted like I'm someone else I'm your little Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrreakkkkkkkkkkk."

Shego pulled her fingers out of Bonnie and ran to her car like the room was full of poison gas, leaving Bonnie on the floor in an orgasmic coma like state.

What are you going to do with that crazy psycho sexually driven bitch. You know you want Kimmy and you just told Bonnie how you fucking feel about pumpkin, but the damn bitch most likely thought that you wanted all of those things with her. God I hate Bonnie, but she is a good fuck. Shego thought to herself.

There's only one thing I can do to try to set myself free. I know its nuts but at this point I have to. I have to go see Kimmy and tell her I still love her. Please let her love me!

"Soooooooooooooooooo kimkins what type of sex do you want?" Cloe asked tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

Kim thought to herself, what do I want her to do to me… I could make her do something really nasty, but the thing is no matter how annoying or stupid she is this woman loves me. I don't want to hurt her by leaving her but I can't stand this idiot. What should I do, you know what I'll get her to go down on me.

"I want you to go down on me and don't stop." Kim said looking in to Cloe's cleavage.

"As you wish master." Cloe responded and tried to do a tiger like growl, but it ended up sounding like a dying duck.

Cloe slid down between Kim's legs and started to take off the red head's panties and skirt. She kissed up Kim's leg in till she got to 'Little Kimkins' and begin to lick Kim.

You know she isn't that bad, she's no Shego but she gets the job done. God I miss you Shego. I fucking hate it that you're with that Bonnie bitch. Your mine and no matter what happens, I'll always see you as mine. You're like my trophy Shego and no one but I can touch you. I know now that even if I was just a high schooler I should have stayed with you no matter what anyone had told to me about how bad you were for me or the rumor about you. I should have stayed with you through everything. I want you back Shego, you're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm sorry I hurt you I'm sorry baby. Kim could only think of Shego and that's the thought that Kim came to. " I love you Shegooooooo" Kim screamed her name in the heat of passion.

"Silly head my name isn't Shego its Cloe." Cloe's voice was high pitched and giddy like hearing Shego's name come from Kim's mouth didn't even bug her a little.

"I know that but, I wasn't thinking about you silly head." Kim said with a smile on her face.

God why did I just say that I know I dislike her and everything but, I didn't want to hurt her. I'm not heartless it's just, besides sex she kind of sucks but I really shouldn't have said that. It may have hurt her feelings, come on Kim say your sorry. Kim's thoughts took over her head.

"I'm…. I'm so..." Kim was interrupted by the dirtiest look she had ever seen on the older woman's face.

I know it's not to long i was hoping to make it longer but i went to the Hospital because they had to check up on my 3rd degree burns, it's okay nothing to panic about it's sooo not the drama lmao. But like a promised the show must go on and here is another chapter, Oh btw i started on the next chapter Cloe goes ... well you'll read it.

By the way thank you to WerePuppy-Jake and a Special thanks to Madhatterak. You two ROCK! Hope you like part 2.

Thank you hatter for going over this chapter


	3. Know your Bitch

Disclaimer: i do now own Kim, Shego or Bonnie Diseny does not me

* * *

I read reviews saying i need to get a beta reader because of spelling errors and grammer errors, so i thought why don't i instead of posting as soon as i'm done writing the chapter, read it Through a few times and change things as i notice them. So tell me what you think and if i just needed to read over the chapter or that i still suck and i really do need a beta reader.

* * *

Chapter three: know your bitch

"You know kimkins you really don't know me at all do you" Cloe said with a pissed off look on her face

"You think I'm some kind of idiot but guess what Kim I'm not, oh and all of your little jokes, I fucking get them Kim. I just wanted to know the really Kim Possible, not this thing that Shego left behind, this... this bitter bitch. I thought I'd do everything I can to make her happy, to make you go back to the hero you once were but you're a fucking bitch Kim, I guess Shego did rub off on you a little too much. Oh and Kim I get that when you smile after saying something fucked up, you do that for I think you're joking."

_WTF! _Kim was shocked at how Cloe had changed from a beautiful Idiot in to a royal bitch

"What… wait so you're not as dumb as a box of rocks" Kim was still so confused

"No Kim, I was the smartest girl at Go City High the year I graduated"

"Really why can't I believe that" Kim started to laugh thinking that now Cloe was just joking

"oh and Kim, Shego is so much of a better lay then you and I'm glad you broke up with her, cause your not good enough for her"

_How does she know anything about MY Shego? _Kim started yelling in her head.

"How do you know how fucking good my Shego is?"

"Wait did you say your Shego Kim? Clearly she doesn't want you, I mean who was she with Kim oh that's right she was with your high school enemy."

"How the fuck do you know Shego"

"I was her First Kim I'm that Cloe your so fucking slow god"

"Wait Shego said her first was only a year younger then her you said your 25"

"I am! How old do you thinking Shego is she's only five years older then your bitch ass"

"Really everyone made her sound older, like she should be 29 right now"

"And that's why you left her right Kim because if you don't have the approval of everyone then you don't want to do it"

"That's not why I left her, you want to fucking know why I left her Cloe, she was changing me" Kim's eyes started to tear up

"So how stupid are you Kim, that's what happens when you're in a relationship the two people change each other"

"Not like how she was changing me, I started to lie and sneak around" a single tear fell from Kim's left eye

"You changed her to Kim; Shego has always been a bitch and a thief. What is she now is no where close to the old Shego she's a whole lot fucking nicer"

"You don't know anything Cloe just shut the fuck up" Kim's heart felt as if it was breaking again from the truth that Cloe had just bluntly told her.

"You know what I don't want you anymore anyway, you're just a shell of the hero you use to be and fuck you Kim" Cloe walked out and Slammed the door

Shego and Cloe pass in the hall, Cloe mumbled something and all Shego could make out of it was "She is all yours Greeny"

Shego knocked on the door of room 327, the number on the door made her smile March 27 was the first time Shego and Kim made love

_She must till love me come on room 327 there's no way that was random _Shego though to her self

"What do you want Cloeee…" Kim yelled her face was red with anger

"Kimmy can we talk please" Shego look into the Younger girls eyes

"Sure come in" Kim welcomed her uninvited guess into her home

Shego walked in and sat on the couch that had the green and black pillow that Shego had given to Kim for the one month.

_She still has the pillow I gave her! God I remember that night so well we had just gotten in to a big fight over you telling your parents, your dad didn't want you to see me anymore and grounded you but, You just had to see me didn't you Kimmy. _Shego's thoughts for the past four years almost never left Kim.

**There was a queer Silence between the two which seemed to last for a few minutes**

Kim broke the silence with a cough and then began to talk

"So Shego I thought that your first was a chubby brunette that was almost as smart as you, Cloe isn't really like that at all"

"Hey Princess there are such things as hair dye and a diet" Shego had an evil smirk on her face

"Who changes that much" Kim questioned the older Green woman

"Kimmy look at you, you were a Hero one of the best if not the best and look at me I was the best thief in the world I'd steal something even if it was tied down, now the most evil thing I _do_ is Bonnie and I don't even like that, Everyone changes everyday some changes are small others not so much, but it happens" Shego's words were so wise and just flowed out of her beautiful black lips.

_How did she get wise? Shego was always very smart but wise I didn't know she did wise. Can people really change a little everyday? Have I really changed that much, I mean I know I don't do the hero thing anymore but that's because after Shego left the villain business fighting wasn't fun anymore. _Kim questioned what the wise and beautiful older woman had just told her.

Kim stared in to Shego's Emerald green eyes, the inter time she was thinking _God I'm going to have to break this silence again aren't I _

Another cough and Kim started to talk again

"Anyway what did you want Shego" Kim Just got right to the point

"I want I want …. I want to tell you I ….care about you and I … i…still love you" Shego was scared of how Kim would respond

"Shego that is the funniest thing ever want to know why" Kim face turned into a giant smile

"…. Sure" Shego was still fearful of what her Pumpkin would say

"Well before you're first and now my last run out the door, I got her to going down on me and I screamed your name" Kim looked Shego in the eyes and thought _I guess me and Shego were meant to be, I mean we haven't stop caring for one another _

_She still feels something for me that's great. Please Aphrodite let us be one again please _Shego Pledged with the Goddess in her mind.

It was Silent for a few minutes because of their thoughts but this time Shego broke it with a question

"Really… you really called out my name during sex with another woman?"

"No joke then she went all crazy and shit, the next thing I know is she's walking out the door" Kim smiled and shook her head

"I could see that, I passed her on the way in"

"Oh" Kim said wondering how Shego always has the perfect timing for everything

"Kim do you want to be with ...me?" _God please say yes please Kimmy_ Shego needed her to say yes

"Shego I want to be with you but your still with the slut you call bonnie" Kim moved hand and held it over her mouth like she was going to puke

"I'm not with her now" Shego Smirked thinking her response would work on Kim

"Oh and why's that" it didn't

"Want to know the truth pumpkin" Kim blushed at the sound of Shego voice calling out the name Shego had given her years ago

"Of course I do" Kim wondered what happened

"Well I fucked her and when fucking her I told her how I feel about you, she loved it and then cam all over my hand," Shego laughed as the words were leaving her lips

Kim tilted her head to the side the some way that Cloe did wondering what the hell was wrong with Bonnie

"You have a crazy slut on your hands, watch out next she is going to want to watch us have sex"

"Yeah, but that may be kind of fun tho, and even tho she is a crazy she still is a good fuck"

"Have you washed your hmmmm hand yet" She questioned her

"Why Kimmie" Shego smiled knowing she didn't

"Because I don't want to be touched with rotten vag" Shego smiled again and looked at her hand

"So it would bug you if I were to chase you with it"

"Don't you even dare Shego!" Kim yelled out

"I think I just heard you dare me to"

Kim slowly sat up and starts to back out of the room.

_Oh this is perfect I'm going to have my Kimmy back _Shego stood up and start to chase after her perfect Red headed Princess

"Come on Kim it's only a little rotten" Shego start to bust in to laughter

**Bang!** The door slammed open getting the attention of the two ex-lovers

Bonnie Stomped in to Kim's home screaming "So Shego you think I have a rotten vag, you don't fucking say that when your eating it"

"Bonnie you kind of just said you have a rotten vag and I eat it" Shego smirk

_Finally I'm started to be me again, I guess I'm just not me without Kimmy around am I _Shego thought

"Bonnie get the hell out of my house" Kim yelled at the ex-cheerleader

"Fine but I'm taking my bitch with me!" Bonnie stomp over to Shego and started to pull on her arm

"Wait how are you calling a bitch didn't I fuck you and leave you on the floor" The green woman pushed Bonnie away knocking the thin crazy girl on her ass.

"Listen Shego baby, I don't know what that red headed slut did to you baby, but its okay I know you want all those things with me that you said about her, I mean she broke your heart then you tried to kill her, come on I love you Shego" Bonnie stood up

"Bonnie I don't want those things with you, I don't love you hell I don't even like you. I stayed with you because I didn't want to get hurt and, I knew that you wouldn't leave me because you're a needy bitch. I want to be with Kim I love her, not you" Shego started to yell at Bonnie

"So are saying you want to have kids with that nasty slut and, you want to make love with her and you want to fucking marry her" She got close into face to where there noses were touching

_Shego wants all those things with me! She must still really love me! _Kim thought

Shego lit up her hands and pushed Bonnie back burning a hole through her shirt "Well now that you yelled it all out yes Bonnie I do"

Bonnie stepped back over to Shego and gave the green woman the hardest slap to the face she has ever felt. Bonnie looked in to Shego's burning green eyes and then run out of Kim's home crying.

* * *

Thank you for reading leave reviews telling me what you think please. Thank you for reading!


End file.
